


BTS - How they would react watching a supernatural documentary with you / their girlfriend

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [103]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Mediums, Parnormal, Psychic, Sleep Paralysis, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Thank you to the poster on tumblr for the suggestion of BTS watching a supernatural type show with you and their opinions on the paranormal. We have roughly written this in the order they would be most willing and open to watch with you/their girlfriend.Check us out on tumblr (full masterlist here): https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/181721410706/bts-complete-masterlist





	BTS - How they would react watching a supernatural documentary with you / their girlfriend

**V**

[We feel Taehyung would be the most open to watching documentaries or T.V shows about the supernatural or paranormal, particularly as he has revealed many times before that he is quite a spiritual person and would likely be open to alternative theories and beliefs. He would particularly love anything about ghosts or angels as he would likely have some experience with both of these that he wished to share. He would be mostly silent throughout as he paid attention to the show, but would make little comments to what the narrator/people in the show were saying and offer his own opinions. One thing which might irritate you/ his girlfriend, however, is he can often be quite passively argumentative and, if you had your own theory as to why certain paranormal phenomena happened, he might dismiss your idea with his own, even if he had no evidence to back up his theory.]

***

You turned your gaze from the television screen to watch your boyfriend’s calm expression from the other end of the sofa as he paid attention to the woman on screen, explaining how she simply knew the white feather she found in the windshield wiper of her old Kia was a message from her mother, long since passed.

“William Blake saw angels.” He piped up, suddenly, not looking away from the screen.

“Hm?” You murmured.

“The poet…” He continued, his voice serene and a little dreamy. “He saw them working in the fields, in the park, in the tops of trees.”

You thought this through for a moment, your mouth twisting. “Wasn’t he a Victorian?”

“Georgian.”

“Isn’t it possible he just smoked too much Opium?” You asked, a small smile playing on your lips. Taehyung seemed to ignore your quip and continued to stare at the screen.

“He had visions.” He replied, as though stating a fact. You watched him for a few moments before turning back to the television with a shrug.

**J-Hope**

[Hoseok would love watching shows about the paranormal or supernatural with you but would never suggest it himself as he would also be slightly scared. He would alternative between letting out laughs when the program showed more shocking or controversial scenes and being a bit silent and scared. He might end up placing his hand on your leg or foot for reassurance or brush your skin constantly, unable to stop himself from seeking your comfort. It would be difficult to know whether he actually believed in what the show was claiming as he would likely not even know himself what his opinions on the paranormal were.]

***

The show had clearly been made on a low budget and the special effects reflected this; the screen turning white as the re-enactment actress was beamed up into a disc shaped flying saucer. Hoseok let out a hysterical laugh at this as the narrator explained the lady woke up on a cold, metal slab, not recognising her surroundings. Seconds later, two men in badly fitted suits entered the shot, bending over the actress and feeling her face with long, gangling fingers. You grinned from beside your boyfriend as the screen cut back to the studio and the real-life woman explained her encounter and how terrified she had been. You felt bad for her, whether the events had truly happened or not, she was clearly shaken from the encounter. Unfortunately, the re-enactment on screen completely undermined everything she was saying, making the events seem more like a badly made episode of Doctor Who than something which had caused the woman three years of sleepless nights.

“Why does it always happen to people who live in the middle of nowhere?” You asked Hoseok, noticing the way his hand had sneaked onto your covered leg, brushing the black cotton of your leggings absently.

“They have more cattle they can mutilate in the countryside?” He suggested with a small laugh. You grinned in reply and watched as the aliens on screen injected a tracking device into the woman’s lower back, in a place the small scar would go unnoticed.

Hoseok winced from beside you; the scene had been the most realistic thing that had happened in the entire show.

“Ooh. I’d hate to be abducted by aliens.” He remarked soberly, his expression becoming more serious, and you couldn’t help but throw your head back in laughter.

**Jin**

[We feel that Jin wouldn’t be able to keep quiet when watching a paranormal show with you and would keep making little, lighthearted jokes throughout. These might range from ghost-related dad jokes to laughing at what was being said on screen. Once the show was over, however, he would admit that he was a little scared to go to bed and would want you to be close to him as he went to the bedroom. He would be a little jumpy when turning out the light and would want to cuddle you closely under the sheets.]

***

“What do ghosts serve for dessert?” He grinned from beside you. You shook your head, not knowing.

“Ice-scream.” He finished in English, letting out a small laugh at his own joke. You grinned, rolling your eyes. His features were luminous in the dark; the glare from the television screen reflecting off his face. The street was dark outside and you had turned off all the lights in the house to watch the show. A team of American investigators were exploring an abandoned asylum in New Jersey. You read the subtitles with a yawn; it was late and there was nothing else you had wanted to watch on T.V.

The man on screen had appeared to make contact with a male ghost named Abraham. He called the name in the dark several times as he rotated on the spot, searching for further sounds.

“Maybe it’s Abraham Lincoln.” Jin grinned, watching as the man asked the presence to make a sound if he was there. “Boo!” Jin called, making you jump slightly. You slapped his arm lightly as he laughed his famous wind shield laugh.

“That’s not funny.” You sighed.

**Jungkook**

[Jungkook would be curious as to what you were watching and would smile, a little amused, as you explained. He would silently sit next to you and, within minutes, would be completely absorbed by the programme, sitting completely silent beside you. He would likely stroke your leg or foot absently as he watched the show. He wouldn’t be scared of anything that was shown and, if you were a little jumpy afterwards, he would laugh a little, finding it funny at first, but also reassuring you that he was there with you. He would find you completely cute like this and hold you close to him. While we don’t feel he would fully believe in the paranormal, he would be open to hearing your opinions and discussing them.]

***

“Were you scared?” He grinned in surprise. You nodded your head but looked down at your feet with embarrassment. He was silent for a few moments before he reached out for your body and pulled you into his chest, pressing your face gently against his shirt as he wrapped his arms around your shoulders. You had finished watching the show ten minutes before and had headed into the bedroom.

“I know it’s stupid…” You said, pressing your mouth against the black fabric and glancing at the double bed in the corner of the room, a little nervously. He smelt warm and comforting; sweet and spicy at the same time. “I had sleep paralysis a lot as a kid.” You explained. The documentary had been incredibly realistic, re-enacting people’s experiences of what they saw as they were trapped between sleeping and waking and you had found your heart racing in your chest, breath hitching in your throat as you watched the screen. Jungkook hadn’t seemed to notice, although he was likewise absorbed by the show. It wasn’t until it was over and he turned it off with the remote control that you felt able to take a full breath of air.

“Really?” He asked curiously, his mouth pressed against the top of your hair. You nodded.

“It got better by the time I was in my teens, but that show just sort of…brought it back.”

“What did you see?” His voice murmured against you. His arms felt reassuring around you, as though protecting you.

“Just shapes mostly. Black shadows in my room.” You pulled away to look up at his gentle expression. “It was terrifying.” You finished.

He frowned for a moment, seeing how badly you had been affected by seeing your worst nightmares acted out on screen for the first time. Leaning forward, he pressed a firm kiss to your forehead before holding you again. “I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” His words felt sincere, reassuring, despite the fact you knew that particular terror was something you had to deal with by yourself. You sighed to yourself and took another quick glance towards the bed, where you would be heading together in moments. If only Jungkook could stand guard over your dreams while you slept.

**Jimin**

[While Jimin wouldn’t be against watching supernatural type shows with you, we feel he would likely become very quickly distracted by having you so close to him. This would be a problem no matter what show you watched and you would soon learn that it was virtually impossible to relax and watch something with him without things escalating. He wouldn’t be able to stop flirting with you, pretending to watch the show at first but then ignoring it completely to flirt and touch you. We don’t really feel that Jimin has any strong opinions on the supernatural either way.]

***

“Jimin.” You complained, pushing his hand gently away from your thigh. “I’m watching this!”

He complied in removing his hand from your skin but seemed reluctant. His eyes returned to the screen. After a few moments of sitting in silence, he spoke up, once again distracting you.

“What’s it about?”

You sighed and rolled your eyes. It was obvious that, despite being sat next to you for the past fifteen minutes on the pretext of watching the show with you, he had clearly not been paying any attention whatsoever. “Unsolved homicides.” You explained. He didn’t seem any wiser. “Murders.” You said, making him raise his eyebrows. Pressing on: “This one is about the Black Dahlia. She was an aspiring actress in Hollywood.”

“Oh.” Jimin seemed to accept your explanation and returned his eyes to the screen. He managed another ten seconds in silence before you felt his hand back on your leg.

“Jimin!” You shouted in frustration, causing him to jump in his seat.

**Suga**

[While he would try to hold his tongue, Yoongi would end up complaining incessantly throughout any paranormal programme you were watching with him. He would remain silent for a few minutes at a time, watching the show, but whenever something completely unbelievable happened, he would pipe up with how stupid it was or with an obvious explanation. If it was the type of show with a narrator or interviews with people who had claimed to experience paranormal phenomena, he would find himself glancing at you with a little grin whenever they said anything he believed to be stupid. He wouldn’t ask you to turn the show off, however, and part of him would enjoy watching them with you, particularly if you joined in with his little comments about what was happening on screen.]

***

You anticipated that Yoongi would have something to say about the old, black and white photograph they had shown on screen and, turning to glance at him, he did not disappoint as his face scrunched up in a look of disbelief, his mouth hanging a little open as it offended.

“What do you think?” You quipped with a grin. He remained silent for a few moments, his face frozen in its disgusted pose, before speaking up.

“People actually thought this was real?” He asked, looking at you as he pointed at the screen.

You shrugged. “It was the second world war. I don’t think they really cared.” You reached over towards the coffee table and picked up your mug of tea, pressing it to your lips. “They were more bothered about the Nazi’s than some psychic.”

His eyes reluctantly returned to the screen where another series of photographs were shown; the subject of the documentary was an elderly British woman who had gained a following during the nineteen forties as a medium. Yoongi sneered, squinting his eyes as he pulled another face.

“Are they serious?” He scoffed. “What the fuck is that?” He leaned forward to get a better look at the piece of primary evidence. “Has she hidden a towel down her throat?” He asked in disbelief.

You smirked. “It’s supposed to be ectoplasm. She regurgitates it.”

“How big is her throat?” He asked making you laugh loudly in reply.

**RM**

[A man of science and logic, Namjoon would be one of the more closed off members when it came to the paranormal, finding that most things could be explained or dismissed. He would, however, not be against watching supernatural shows with you/his girlfriend. He would stay mostly silent throughout the programme until the end when he would close down any argument made during the show with logic and fact. Despite this, he would find the shows interesting but would find it a little exasperating if you tried to argue with him about his thoughts on the matter of supernatural activity. While he would like to think of himself as open and accepting to your opinions and beliefs, in reality he would find it hard to understand how you could believe in it, especially when he believes he is offering the logical explanation. This would likely cause some arguments and tension within the relationship if you were a strong believer in the paranormal.]

***

“It’s one of the busiest shipping lanes in the world. Of course there is going to be a higher percentage of disappearances.” Namjoon explained calmly. “It’s just sensationalism.”

You shook your head. “Doesn’t even a part of you think there might be some truth in it?”

He thought for a moment. “People like mysteries.” He shrugged simply. You felt yourself growing frustrated with him, not because his answer was unreasonable but because you, yourself, had found yourself starting to believe some of the claims being made in the hour and a half documentary.

“Even if it’s not something paranormal…” You began. “The part about the magnetic anomalies at least points to something weird going on.”

He shrugged. “Or it’s just human error.”

You clenched your fists in frustration. “You’re a human error.” You finished, storming out of the room before he had time to reply.


End file.
